This invention relates to allergy testing apparatus and methods, and more specifically to improved apparatus and methods for testing a patient for a plurality of allergies at substantially the same time, and which enables a practitioner to variably space the testing sites on the skin of a patient with great convenience.
Various allergy testing devices for simultaneously testing a patient for a number of substances substantially at the same time are known, from, for example, prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,711,247; 5,027,826; 5,154,181; 5,076,282; 5,097,010; and 5,139,029. An object of the present invention is to provide a further improved apparatus and method for testing patients for allergic reactions to a plurality of substances, all at substantially the same time, and which allows varying the spacing between testing sites on the skin of a patient in a simple and convenient manner, while also using a simplified structural arrangement for the testing device. The invention reduces the time required for testing, enables the practitioner to have complete freedom of choice of substances used in the tests and spacing between the testing substances, and minimizes patient discomfort, expense and inconvenience, thereby improving efficiency and improving the overall testing procedure.
Yet another object of the invention, is to provide a system having disposable needles or "piks" which are low in cost and which are easily used, and wherein the system eliminates the risk of cross-contamination and spread of infectious diseases.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system having controlled penetration of the piks or pricking devices relative to the skin of the patient being tested.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an allergy testing system wherein a well tray can be loaded in the practitioner's office or pre-loaded with antigens and sealed, for easy shipping of the well tray without danger of leakage, and without danger of contamination of the antigens contained therein.